finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Firaga (ability)
casting Fire 3.]] Firaga (ファイガ, Faiga) , also known as Fire 3, is the third and usually final level of Fire-elemental Black Magic. Fire-based enemies will be healed if struck by it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Firaga', also known as FIR3 in the Famicom release and Fire3 in the Origins release, is a level 5 Black Magic spell which inflicts major Fire-elemental damage to all enemies. In the Famicom and Origins releases, it inflicts between 50 - 200 Fire damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Melmond and can be learnt by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, and Red Wizard Job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 30 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III It is a level 6 Black Magic spell and can be purchased for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor. It can be used by the Black Mage, Magus, Sage, and Onion Knight. Doga can also cast Firaga when he joins the party as a guest. Final Fantasy IV It costs 30 MP to use and can be learned by Rydia at level 42, Palom at level 33, and Tellah at Mount Ordeals. Fusoya knows this spell initially when he joins the party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Firaga remains the same as in ''Final Fantasy IV, still costing 30 MP to cast and being learnable by Palom at level 42, Leonora at level 78, and Rydia. Fusoya and Golbez both start with this spell. ''Final Fantasy V It is a level 5 Black Magic spell that costs 25 MP to use. It costs 6,000 gil and can be found in Moore. It can be cast by the Black Mage. Final Fantasy VI '''Firaga' has a Spell Power of 121 and casts 51 MP to cast with a 150 Hit Rate. It can be learned from Valigarmanda at the rate of x1 and from Phoenix at the rate of x3. In addition, Terra learns it automatically at level 43. ''Final Fantasy VII It can be used by equipping Fire materia with at least 18,000 AP and consumes 52 MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Firaga' is an Elemental Magic Materia. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Three versions of the '''Firaga' spell appear in this game, including the original Firaga spell. The new spells include Dark Firaga, which causes the Poison and Silence statuses, and Hell Firaga, which causes the status Poison, Silence, Stop, and Death. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Firaga' inflicts major Fire-elemental damage on one enemy. It is a common spell late in the game, as it can be drawn by many high-level enemies. It can also be created using various refinery items. , Sphinxara, Sphinxaur, T-Rexaur Level 35-100: Ruby Dragon | Draw Points = Shumi Village | Refine = F Mag-RF: 1 Wizard Stone refines into 5 Firagas, 1 Red Fang refines into 20 Firagas, 1 Bomb Spirit refines into 100 Firagas, 1 Phoenix Spirit refines into 100 Firagas High Mag-RF: 5 Firas refine into 1 Firaga | HP = +14 | Str = +0.30 | Vit = +0.16 | Mag = +0.30 | Spr = +0.16 | Spd = +0.14 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.20 | Luk = +0.14 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +1.0% | Elem-Def = Fire: +1.5% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn Firaga from an Octagon Rod, purchased in Esto Gaza. It consumes 24 MP and requires 75 AP to learn. Final Fantasy X The '''Firaga' node can be found on Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It uses 16 MP. The Fire Gem item will copy its effect. ''Final Fantasy X-2 A Black Mage can learn it for 100 AP after learning Fira. It uses 24 MP. Firaga can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability '''Flame Geta', which either hits one enemy or two, as well as equipping the Crimson Ring or by passing through all gates on the Heart of Flame garment grid. ''Final Fantasy XI In ''Final Fantasy XI, there exists both a spell named Fire III and Firaga. They have radically different effects. Neither of them are the most powerful form of Fire magic, though. That honor goes to Flare II. Firaga is a tier 1 elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"ga" spells, as they are often referred to in the game, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by vendors for 8,118 gil or less depending upon fame ''Final Fantasy XII It can be purchased in Balfonheim for 8,200 gil and uses 42 MP. Its License, Black Magick 5, costs 45 LP. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Kytes can learn '''Firaga' and knows it at the game's start. It is also used by enemy Black Mages and Time Mages. It deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies around a designated target. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Firaga' is an ability for the Ravager role, and takes up 3 ATB bars to cast it. Vanille, Sazh, and Hope can learn it at different Crystarium levels. Unlike in any other Final Fantasies, firaga is an area of effect spell, meaning that it will only damage the enemies caught within the spells radius. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A Black Mage can learn it from 500 JP. It uses 24 MP and has a speed of 15. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A Black Mage can learn it from a Flame Rod and needs 300 AP to master. It uses 24 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages can again learn '''Firaga' through the Flame Rod. The spell now costs 18 MP. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Firaga' can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. Three Fire Magicite must be combined to cast it. In Mutliplayer Mode, Firaga only needs two casters, with a delay of about a second between the two casters to work properly. A third and fourth caster can also join in with similar timing to create Firaga +1 and Firaga +2, respectively. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Firaga' can only be cast by piling three Fire spells. If two target rings about to cast Fira +1 line up perfectly, and the third target ring syncs with them, Firaga +1 will be cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Firaga' is the level 20 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals fire damage to all enemies, can be used once per battle, can be used up to three times a day, and requires three turns to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Firaga' can be cast by stacking three Fire target rings. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Firaga' is a Brave Attack for Cloud, which involves shooting three fireballs forward. Onion Knight is also able to use Firaga, which fires a large fireball in an arc that explodes on contact and splits in three when on EX Mode. Kefka has two variations of Firaga: Extra Crispy Firaga, which fires three zig-zagging fireballs forward, and Waggle Wobbly Firaga, which fires a single fireball that tracks enemies and hits multiple times. Shantotto's Spirit Magic: Fire casts Firaga when she has between 3,000 and 6,000 Brave, and shoots fireballs in several directions. Names in Other Languages Gallery File:FFI Fire3 PS.png|Fire3 in the original Final Fantasy (PS). File:FFI_Firaga.png|Firaga in the original Final Fantasy. File:FFIII_NES_Fire_3.png|Fire3 in Final Fantasy III. File:FFIV_Firaga.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy IV. (GBA) File:FFIVDS Firaga.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:Firaga-FFVA.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy V. File:FiragaFF6.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy VI. File:CCFFVII_Firaga.png|Firaga in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. File:FFVII Fire3.png|Fire 3 in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Firaga.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Firaga.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Firaga.png|Firaga in Final Fantasy X. File:FFT_Firaga.jpg|Firaga in Final Fantasy Tactics. File:DFF Waggle-Wobbly Firaga.png|Waggle-Wobbly Firaga in Dissidia. File:DFF Cloud Firaga.png|Firaga used by Cloud in Dissidia. File:Dissidia OK Firaga.jpeg|Firaga used by Onion Knight in Dissidia. File:DFF SM Firaga.png|Firaga used by Shantotto in Dissidia. Category:Black Magic